Sweets
by blueeyesandliterature
Summary: Light and Ryuzaki's minds have been wandering lately. What concerns them is what they're wandering to.


A/N: This is my first Death Note fic and my first one-shot. Please be gentle. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why me?" Light sighed as he stared at the computer screen, trying to find something, anything, that would help them catch Kira. He was sick of staring at a monitor until his eyes hurt. He was sick of the lack of sleep. But most of all, he was sick of being handcuffed to Ryuzaki.

He turned away from the screen to give his eyes a break and found himself staring at the very person he had just been complaining to himself about.

Within seconds, Ryuzaki felt Light staring at him. He looked at Light, who looked away almost too quickly and turned a deep shade of pink. _Why am I blushing?_ he asked himself before going back to his work.

"Is everything all right Yagami-kun?"

Light jumped. "What?" He had been so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard Ryuzaki.

"I asked if everything is all right."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired. Not getting much sleep."

"Ah, I see. If you want, you could take a short nap."

"What? No Ryuzaki. There's too much work to do. Sleep can wait."

"Yes, but if you're tired, you cannot work as efficiently. Take an hour nap and you'll feel better."

Light sighed. "You're right. If you're sure you won't need me."

"It will be fine."

"All right then. But if anything happens, wake me up."

"Don't worry. I will."

Light pushed the keyboard towards the monitor, the laid his head down on his arms on the desk. Within minutes, he was asleep.

While Light slept, Ryuzaki tried to get some work done. But every few minutes, he caught his eyes wandering over the teenager's sleeping form. And every time, he forced his eyes back to the computer screen and tried to concentrate. This went on for an hour, and then it was time to wake him up.

Ryuzaki placed his hand on Light's shoulder and shook him gently. When he didn't wake, Ryuzaki shook him harder, calling softly, "Yagami-kun. Yagami-kun. Wake up."

Light stirred. He opened one eye and looked at Ryuzaki. "Huh? Ryuzaki? What's going on?"

"It's been an hour. Time to get back to work."

"An hour? Already?" he glanced over at the clock, then realized Ryuzaki's hand was still on his shoulder and turned pink. Ryuzaki saw this and realized what caused it. He pulled his hand away, also becoming a light shade of pink.

Later that night, Light and Ryuzaki decided that they needed some real sleep. They went to the bedroom they shared and laid down in their twin beds kept only a foot apart because of the chain connecting them. Light fell asleep almost instantly, but Ryuzaki laid awake for a long time before sleep came to him. He had a lot on his mind._ What was wrong with me today? Usually nothing distracts me from my work, but today my mind kept wandering. That happens from time to time, but what concerns me is what it was wandering to._ Thoughts like that kept Ryuzaki awake through most of the night.

When morning came, Ryuzaki had only gotten one or two hours of sleep, while Light had a full night's rest. This didn't bother Ryuzaki; he was used to working on little or no sleep. Those few hours would be enough.

Light knew Ryuzaki didn't get much sleep the previous night. He didn't know how he knew, considering he slept through the night without waking even once. He could just tell, especially when he looked into Ryuzaki's eyes. He could also see that Ryuzaki was worried about something, and it wasn't the Kira case. Light knew it had to be something big to disrupt Ryuzaki's usual carefree attitude. Well, as carefree as you can be when you're trying to catch a mass murderer. Maybe it was all those sweets he ate. Light was never a huge fan of sweet things. He liked them every once in a while, like at holidays, but could never even think about eating them all the time like Ryuzaki did. He shuddered slightly at the thought

"Yagami-kun? Is something wrong?"

He had forgotten Ryuzaki was right there next to him. "No, nothing's wrong. Just a chill, but it's gone now."

"That's good because we need to get some more work done today."

"I know. Yesterday wasn't a good day for either of us."

Ryuzaki turned away and stared off at nothing. "No, it wasn't."

Later that day, after working for hours, Light noticed Ryuzaki was acting spacier than usual. It was normal for his mind to wander every once in a while, but this was different. "Hey, Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"Take a nap."

"I'm fine, Yagami-kun."

"No you're not. I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he didn't give Ryuzaki time to react to that. "It's like you told me yesterday. 'If you're tired, you cannot work as efficiently. Take an hour nap and you'll feel better.' Take your own advice."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me. You know I'm right."

And he did. So Ryuzaki took his hands away from the keyboard and wrapped them around his knees, then let his head drop against his chest. Within seconds he was asleep, his breathing deep and slow.

Light tried to concentrate on his work, but found he couldn't. His eyes were drawn to Ryuzaki, sleeping curled up in his chair. Each time that happened, Light forced himself to focus on his work, but gave up when he realized it was useless to resist. If that's what he wanted, then that's what he'd get.

He watched Ryuzaki sleep, saw how peaceful and unguarded he was. _Probably the only time he ever let's his guard down._ Light smiled at that thought. Before he knew it, an hour was up and it was time to wake Ryuzaki.

Light placed his hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder, the contact making him blush slightly for some reason, and softly said his name. "Ryuzaki."

Nothing.

He tried again. "Ryuzaki…?"

Still nothing.

He lightly shook Ryuzaki's shoulder and called his name a little louder. "Ryuzaki! Wake up!"

"Mmmm. Delicious."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Mmm. Come back. I want you." He grabbed Light's arm. "You're so delicious."

"What? Ryuzaki! Wake up!" Light was freaked out. He shook Ryuzaki harder.

Ryuzaki's eyes snapped open. "Huh?" He realized he had grabbed Light's arm and let go. "I'm sorry Yagami-kun. I was dreaming."

"About what?"

"Oh. A strawberry cake. It was floating away from me and I wanted it very much. Strawberry cake is delicious. Have you ever had it?"

Light sighed with relief. _Ryuzaki and his sweets._ "No I haven't. I don't like sweet things that much."

"Oh I see. You should try it sometime. It's quite good."

"I'll take your word for it."

Ryuzaki shrugged as if to say "Your loss."

They both went back to work. Light was happy that the dream was nothing to worry about and Ryuzaki was relieved that he had been able to tell a convincing lie. The dream had not been about strawberry cake at all. It had been about Light.

The fact that he had lied to Light bugged Ryuzaki all day, but he didn't let it get in the way of his work. That nap had helped a great deal. And now it was time for bed again. Although they had pulled many all-nighters in the past, Light and Ryuzaki knew the benefits of a good night's sleep. It was only avoided when there was a lot of work to be done. Everyone had been surprisingly productive lately, so there was more time for rest.

"Good night Ryuzaki."

"Huh? Oh. Good night Yagami-kun."

"Try to get more than two hours of sleep tonight, all right?"

"I will."

Light sat straight up in bed. _What was that dream? Why did I dream about him? _He looked over at Ryuzaki, who was fast asleep curled under the blankets.

Light stood up. There was just enough room for him to stand between their beds. He placed a hand on Ryuzaki's bed, leaning over him. _What am I doing? _But that was a stupid question to ask himself. He knew exactly what he was doing.

He leaned in, closer and closer, until there was barely an inch between them. He hesitated, afraid Ryuzaki would wake up, but then not caring. How long had he been wanting to do this? Nothing was going to stop him now. He moved in, closing that inch, and touched his lips to Ryuzaki's.

Ryuzaki woke up, surprised, but then he saw it was Light kissing him and relaxed. He reached up and placed his hand on the back of Light's neck, pulling him closer.

Light wasn't surprised that Ryuzaki woke up, and he was glad he was being pulled closer, rather than pushed away. If Ryuzaki felt the same, then Light could go farther. But how far was too far? Light decided to test this.

Light pressed his tongue against Ryuzaki's lips, seeing if Ryuzaki would let him in. To Light's obvious pleasure, he did. He then pulled the blankets off of Ryuzaki and placed a hand on his stomach. He slid his hand down to the top of Ryuzaki's pants and started to pull.

As if on cue, Ryuzaki pulled away, whispering "Yagami-kun. No. Please." He placed his hand on Light's, moving it up to his cheek. "Please. Kiss me again."

Light smiled. _So that's all I'm gonna get? For now, I guess that's fine._ And he pulled Ryuzaki in for another kiss, this time taking the time to taste and explore. Ryuzaki's mouth tasted like all the sweet things he ate. _Hm, _Light thought, _I expected this. I don't like sweets, but I think I could get used to the taste. It's not that bad._


End file.
